


Life Is Short

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is short. Eat Dessert first. </p>
<p>But what do you do when every method of seeing the future, every seer- including the fakes- and every book told him the same thing? He was already dead. He's been dead for a long time. He should be dead. </p>
<p>What do you do then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Short

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry thought it was only Trelawny.

Really, McGonagall said that she did it to every class.

But it wasn't only Trelawny.

Harry read his own Palm.

Ron and Hermione read his palm.

They read his tea leaves.

They read his stars.

His lifeline, if he ever had one, wasn't there.

The dreams, if they were ever not Voldemort, prophesied death.

The stars predicted his daily demise.

All three saw it.

Seers far and wide, be they carnival hacks, or world renown, only saw death in his future.

Harry finally stopped looking.

He felt Very...dead.


End file.
